


I Know Better

by Fallenstar92



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Rich Bucky, Rich Maria, Rich Sam, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, rich Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Not_enough_furytony13 said: "Can u please do a fanfic where Steve and tony's roles are reversed (human au though) where Steve is a rich CEO and tony is a broke mechanic of some sort and he's running from an abusive boyfriend and past. And all of steves friends (who are all rich too) are really protective and think tony is just using Steve for his money but eventually figure out from different events with tony and snippets of Tony's past that tony isn't using Steve and genuinely loves him. Can u please also put a lot of angst in it but also a lot of fluff to balance out (I.e. Steve having to sleep on the couch because of a really stupid fight over something cute and trivial, tony having trust issues, the media being very negative or really positive) I really love your writing so I would really love to see your writing with this prompt!❤️❤️"





	I Know Better

Of course his car would fucking break down, now. What else would happen on a day that had already been a crock of shit? "Looks like it's just a fan belt, Mister Rodgers." A mechanic said, walking into the office Steve was waiting in. "We've got one here that'll work perfectly, so it'll just be a few minutes." Steve looked up, caught off guard by the handsome brunette man only a few feet away from him.

"Thanks... Sorry, what's your name?" Steve asked, eyeing the man in appreciation; Steve had never seen someone so beautiful, yet this man seemed so damaged.

"Tony." He replied, holding a hand out to Steve. "You've got a gorgeous car, Mister Rodgers." Steve loved his 1967 Mustang, but it wasn't the most reliable car, these days. "She needs a little TLC, but she's got great bones."

"Will you have dinner with me?" Steve had no idea what he was doing; for all he knew Tony was straight!

"Yeah. Let me finish your car; last one I got for today." Tony said with a smile, sauntering off to finish Steve's car.

 

"Stop!" Tony laughed as Steve kissed his stomach. A month into their relationship, Tony had been terrified when he woke up naked in Steve's bed-the CEO wrapped around him-and realized he was falling hard for the blond with a smile beautiful enough to hang next to the works of Da vinci and a laugh as raw and honest as anything he had ever heard; Steve was nothing like Aldrich, yet he still feared the abuse would come.

"No. I love hearin' that sweet little laugh." Steve teased, lips still pressed to Tony's skin. "Best sound in the fuckin' world, baby boy."

"Shut up." Tony laughed with a blush. "You wanna kiss something, get up here and kiss me." Steve happily complied, moving to kiss Tony's soft lips.

"I gotta go to work." Steve said as he pulled away with a pout. "Come see me at lunch? Seein' you is gonna make the whole day more bearable."

"See if I can work it into my busy schedule." Tony teased, pecking Steve's lips. They were falling in love so fast, but neither man cared; they were happy Steve's car broke down.

 

"Printech CEO, Steven Rodgers finds love in a working class cutie." Sam-Steve's best friend and business partner-read with a slight chuckle. "You ever gonna let me meet your new guy?"

"Only if Maria and Bucky aren't here." Steve loved his friends, he really did, but he knew Maria and Bucky would assume Tony was after his money. He and Sam had started a 3D printing company-specializing advanced Medical equipment-when Steve was twenty and Sam was twenty-two. Now-twelve years later-they ran the largest medical distributing and manufacturing company in the world, and had more money than either of them knew what to do with.

"When the hell do they ever do their jobs?" Maria ran their legal department and Bucky ran the marketing department, yet they both seemed more interested in spending their own millions than actually working. "Look, we grew up broke, we know what it's like. I'm not gonna assume all your boy wants is to take you for everything you're worth."

"Glad to hear that." Steve and Sam both turned to Steve's office door, shocked to find Tony standing there-his ripped jeans and worn out t-shirt hugging his toned body flawlessly-with bags of takeout. "You must be Sam; I'm Tony Stark." Tony introduced himself, politely, smiling kindly at Sam. "Steve said you two usually talked about any concerns either of you had for the company over lunch, so I brought you some food." Tony handed one bag to Sam before moving to kiss Steve.

"I love him, Steve; marry him, for me?" Sam moaned, biting into his cheeseburger.

"I love him, too." Steve said, smiling up at Tony. "He's pretty great."

"My favorite guy you ever dated." Sam said around a mouthful of food. "God, I was fuckin' starvin'. Thanks, Tony."

"No problem." Tony replied, propping himself in Steve's lap as they started to eat their own food. "How's work going, love?"

"Better now that I get to see your beautiful smile." Steve whispered, pecking Tony on the lips. "Missed you."

"You saw me this morning." Tony laughed, earning a beaming smile from Steve.

"God, I love that laugh." Steve glanced at Sam. "He has the cutest fuckin' laugh, right, Sam?"

"Straight." Sam reminded his friend, playfully, reaching into the drink carrier and taking one of the three sodas. "Never seen you look this happy."

"Don't think I have been." Steve replied, laying his head on Tony's shoulder.

"So this is the gold digger?" Maria asked as she sauntered into the office, crossing her thin arms over her chest. "The press is calling him your "working class cutie" and "Steven Rodgers' true love", and I can't seem to stop the reports with you flaunting him all over New York."

"Tony, this is Maria Hill, head of the legal department and my supposed "friend", but that last part is questionable." Steve said with a warning look aimed at Maria.

"Oh come on, Steve! He wants the money!" Maria exclaimed. "He's not in love with you!" Steve felt Tony shake in his lap, so he tightened his arms around him.

"Stop." Sam warned the woman. "He didn't do shit to you, Hill." Sam had never been too fond of Maria, and Tony seemed like a good guy.

"She's not wrong." Bucky commented, walking into the office. "He works some minimum wage job, right? Waiter, wasn't it?"

"I'm a mechanic. And no, I don't have Steve's kind of money," Tony said, standing up from Steve's lap. "I could've had it, though. My ex was fucking loaded and he wanted me to marry him; I could've had more money than Steve, but I walked away. Being knocked around, screamed at, and told I'm nothing wasn't worth the fucking money!" Tony almost yelled, wiping his moist eyes. "I could go back to California right now and have more money than anyone could ever need, but I don't want it." Tony turned to Steve, trying to smile through his tears. "I gotta get back to work. Call me?"

"Yeah." Steve knew Tony didn't like talking about Aldrich; he tried to avoid it at all costs. So he wasn't going to make Tony stay here. "Love you."

"Love you." Tony replied, pecking Steve on the lips before moving to leave, only for Bucky to grab his arm and stop him.

"I'm sorry." Bucky said, sincerely. "I really am." Tony nodded, but walked away without another word.

 

"I hate wearing suits!" Tony shouted. "I don't wanna be some accessory for you to show off at a benefit!" They had been together for nearly a year and lived together, now, so Steve asked his boyfriend to go to a benefit for medical research with him. Tony obviously wasn't having any of it.

"Please? Tony, I want you there with me; we're getting a huge grant and I want to celebrate that with my boyfriend." Steve begged. He wanted Tony with him all the time, if he was being honest, but tonight was a huge night for his company.

"You know Aldrich used to make me go to that shit with him? I fucking hated it, and I'm not going now!" Tony shouted, taking Steve's pillow off the bed and thrusting it roughly against his chest.

"What are you doin', Tony?" Steve asked, unsure of why Tony had given him a pillow.

"I'm not going, and you can sleep on the fucking couch, tonight." Tony said, coldly; a clear sign he was close to a panic attack. "Go." Steve didn't argue, he just left.

 

Steve was fairly drunk when he got home, so he just flopped down on the couch. "Wha?" He mumbled, rolling as much as he could when he felt a body press against his back.

"I'm sorry." Tony sniffed. "I don't want you to turn into him."

"I won't, baby boy." Steve whispered, rolling over to hug Tony's slim frame. "I love you, Anthony Edward Stark."

"I love you, too, Steven Grant Rodgers." Tony whispered, tracing the outline of Steve's jaw with his fingertips. "I found the ring."

"You gonna give me an answer, then?" He had left the engagement ring he purchased for Tony out for a reason; he'd done the same thing with his key when he asked Tony to move in. He also asked the same question he just had. It wasn't romantic to most people, but it was their thing.

"Yes." Tony laughed, pulling Steve into a kiss. He loved this man, even when he was pissed off.

 

Two years later, they got married in Tony's home town of Malibu on the beach. Steve cried when Tony read his vows, and he got that gorgeous laugh out of Tony as he read his own. As they kissed, he silently thanked his '67 Mustang for breaking down close to Tony's garage, because that brought them together. People may have once assumed Tony only wanted his money, but Steve always knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments to let me know what you think, and if you have a prompt you'd like me to write a story for, leave that in the comments. Much love!


End file.
